


Gingersnap

by sadmacedace



Series: Asanoya Halloween Week 2016 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asanoya Halloween 2016, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmacedace/pseuds/sadmacedace
Summary: Asahi comes home to a surprise in his kitchen.





	

When Asahi opened the front door, he was welcomed by the smell of baked goods and ginger, it made his mouth water. He wondered if Noya invited Suga over, since they sometimes got together to bake - well usually Suga would bake while Noya ate the baking mix. However, when he entered the kitchen, the sight before him wasn’t one he was expecting.

Noya was standing behind the counter eating a gingersnap cookie from the tray in front of him, wearing an apron - and only and apron. When Noya’s eyes met his, he grinned widely at Asahi.

“I was wondering when you’d be getting home.” Noya smiled, his tongue darting out to lick away the crumbs on his lips.

“So... I guess that mean’s Suga isn’t here?” Asahi said, his mind still recovering from the shock.

Noya pouted, “No, he couldn’t make it,” he paused, “But I went ahead and baked something anyway.”

Noya pushed himself from the counter, moving out from the bench and in front of Asahi. Asahi’s eyes looked down and saw just how short the apron Noya was wearing was. It wasn’t one he’s ever seen Noya wear before. Looking at it, it looked like one more suited as part of a maid uniform than one used for baking. The white gathered trim sitting just at the top of his thighs, teasing - begging for Asahi to slip his hand under the fabric and caress them. Trailing his eyes up, silently wishing the fabric were more sheer. When his eyes met Noya’s he felt himself blush. Noya just grinned back at him, a mischievous smile Asahi knew all too well.

Noya stepped forward, “I’ve been waiting for you, y’know.” he said slipping his arms around Asahi’s torso and looked up at him coyly.

The surprise from before finally residing, Asahi smirked and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry for keeping you waiting,” Asahi started, “Is there anyway I could make it up to you?” he said. He started to trace his fingers down Noya’s spine, stopping when he reached the crevice of Noya’s back.

Noya pretended to think about it for a moment, intentionally keeping Asahi on his toes. Then leaned up to kiss Asahi - he tasted like ginger - then he moved to whisper into Asahi’s ear.

“I think you have an idea how.” Noya giggled.

Feeling Noya’s hot breath against his ear made his cock twitch. He leant down and grabbed Noya by the back of his thighs and lifted him up, Noya wrapped his legs around Asahi’s waist for support and nuzzled into Asahi’s neck, kissing and sucking at the flesh. Asahi groaned, feeling himself become hard, he willed himself to keep his composure and moved them over to the empty bench, placing Noya on it. Asahi pulled back to capture Noya’s lips with his own, his hand moving under the fabric of the apron, massaging Noya’s thigh before he moved his hand up further taking a hold on Noya’s cock. He felt his boyfriend shudder and moan into his mouth as Asahi started to stroke him. Asahi’s felt one of Noya’s hands move and start to undo his pants, pulling both them and his underwear down, freeing his erection. He groaned when he felt Noya thumb the tip of his dick, spreading pre over the glands.

Asahi moved his hand from Noya’s cock, down to tease his hole, when his fingers brushed over Noya’s entrance he paused. Breaking his kiss with Noya he looked down to where his hand was for a moment then looked back up to Noya and quirked his brow.

“D-did you prep yourself?” he asked.

Noya moved a hand over Asahi’s, “I told you, you kept me waiting.” he moaned and pushed one of Asahi’s fingers into his lubed hole.

Feeling how easily his finger slipped into Noya, Asahi felt himself shudder in arousal. He wanted to pull his finger out and replace it with his cock then and there, but rational thought told him he should make sure Noya was ready for him. With the first finger moving with ease, he pressed in a second finger and began to thrust them into Noya. Noya had moved his hand back to stroke Asahi’s cock, teasing the tip and wearing away Asahi’s resolve.

Asahi pressed kisses onto Noya’s neck, then began sucking and nipping at it, leaving the beginnings of hickeys. Asahi pushed a third finger into Noya, earning a small moan in return. Noya did prepare himself well, but Asahi had larger fingers than Noya did, so there was still a slight stretch. He curled his fingers, searching for the bundle of nerves that would make Noya’s toes curl, he knew he found it when he felt Noya tighten around his fingers. He switched between stretching and rubbing against Noya’s prostate, he planned to continue for a while longer when he felt Noya grab his hand.

“A- Asahi, please stop teasing me and fuck me already.” Noya begged, his voice trembling.

Asahi felt the last of his resolve buckle, he kissed Noya and pulled his fingers out of him. But paused when he realized he didn’t have any condoms with him.

“You don’t happen to have a condom around here do you?” he asked.

Noya nodded, “I do, but I was hoping you’d take me raw.” he grinned.

“I’d be happy to, but we’ll need more lube for that.” Asahi said, his hands massaging the insides of Noya’s thighs.

“It’s in the cutlery drawer.” Noya winked.

Asahi moved quickly over to the cutlery draw and opened it, sitting to the side of the drawer was the lube and condom, he grabbed the lube and hurried back to Noya, not even bothering to close the drawer. He moved back in front of Noya, pulling his boyfriend’s hips closer to the edge. Flipping open the bottle of lube Asahi squeezed a small amount onto his palm, warming it before coating his cock with it, he lined himself up with Noya’s hole and savoured the sight in front of him. The white apron Noya was wearing had bunched up at his waist, leaving his cock exposed, he was biting his lip and eagerly watching the tip of Asahi’s cock pressing against his entrance. Asahi slowly pushed his cock into Noya, stopping when he was fully seated inside him. He paused to let Noya adjust to it.

It seemed it didn’t take Noya long to acclimatise because a few moments later he pulled Asahi down, his lips inches away from Asahi’s.

“Fuck me.” Noya whimpered before kissing Asahi.

Asahi did as he was told and began slow thrusts into his boyfriend. Kissing him back with the same fervor, moaning against Noya’s mouth when he felt Noya’s fingernails dig into the back of his neck. He started to thrust harder into Noya, canting his hips slightly to brush against his prostate with every thrust.

Asahi broke their kiss for a moment, “You feel amazing wrapped around my cock.” he moaned in the heat of the moment, and claimed Noya’s mouth again with his own.

Noya’s moans began to get louder, and he started to desperately cling to Asahi, trying to rock his hips to meet Asahi’s in a futile attempt to reach climax sooner. Asahi grabbed one of his legs and pushed it up to allow himself to fuck deeper into Noya. He started to piston into his smaller boyfriend, bringing him to that climax he so desperately wanted. Asahi wasn’t too far off either, Noya’s twitching insides drawing him to his peak.

Asahi pulled his mouth away from Noya’s again, “Where do you want me to come?” he moaned against Noya’s lips.

Noya breathlessly moaned a response, “Inside.” he said burying his face into Asahi’s neck.

Asahi’s thrusts became erratic, so close to coming himself but holding back until Noya came first. In a split second Noya bit his neck and he felt him clench around his cock and Asahi was done for, he spilled into Noya, the both of them moaning in unison.

They stayed like that for a moment, enjoying the post orgasm haze. When he felt Noya’s teeth detach from his neck he straightened up, looking down at his spent boyfriend. Noya’s come had splattered on the apron, seeing it almost made Asahi want to go another round, but he figured that could wait until later. He slowly pulled himself out of Noya and helped him off the counter.

“Well, I guess you’ve made it up to me,” Noya purred, “But I have one more favor to ask.”

“And what might that be?” Asahi hummed.

“Clean up while I take a shower?” Noya asked, looking over to the sink. Asahi followed his eyes and saw the sink was full of dirty dishes, no doubt from Noya’s earlier baking, he chuckled.

“Sure thing.” he said fondly.

“Thank you.” Noya said, and stood on his toes to give Asahi a quick kiss, then made his way out the room.

**  
**Asahi watched him leave, seeing his come drip down the back of Noya’s thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is okay, I'm a little out of it from cold medicine so I hope this is coherent.  
> Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
